Secret lovers
by x-zanessax4eva-x
Summary: A Troy Gabriella story about their hidden love and what happens when they try to keep their relationship a secret.


Chapter 1

Secret Lovers A Troyella Fanfiction

_Flashback_

'_Troy keep this forever cause were best friends okay!'_

'_What is it Ella?'_

'_It's a friendship band Troy, it means that where ever we go we're always gonna be bestests friends!'_

That was 10 years ago, Troy was 6 and Gabriella was 5. They had always kept and cherished that vow made all those years ago. However there strictly platonic relationship quickly blossom 1 year ago when Gabriella and Troy admitted they had feelings for each other.

_14 year old Gabriella had a fixed gaze on Troy. They were currently in his bedroom watching A Cinderella story. Troy seemed flustered and embarrassed which didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella._

'_Troy? What's wrong?' Gabriella questioned _

_Troy tried to speak but it came out as nothing more than a mere whisper. 'Ella'_

_Gabriella stared on cue._

'_Ella, I don't know how to say this! I don't wanna ruin anything between us, but it's driving me crazy.'_

'_Troy! What is it you're starting to scare me?'_

'_I'm so sorry Ella this will probably ruin everything but, I love you.'_

'_Exactly and I love you too so you can tell me anything remember we're best friends.'_

'_No! You don't get of course I love you but what I meant was I'm in love with you!'_

_Gabriella's eyes widened and all she could let out was 'Oh!'_

_Troy looked down, 'I'll drop you home I bet you can't stand to be here.'_

'_No! Troy, I'm just shocked.'_

'_Ella its okay if I were you I would hate me too!'_

_Gabriella breathed gathered all her thoughts together and then did something they both would never forget. She kissed him!_

_She kissed him with passion and intrigue but most of all love! They fell back on to Troy's bed and carried on with there make out session. There feelings for each other were truly shining. As the kissing came to an end Troy pulled back and looked Gabriella in the eyes._

'_Gabi?'_

'_Ella!'_

'_Huh?'_

'_You're the only one who calls me Ella and I like it and everyone calls me Gabi so you can't because you're special.'_

'_Ella I wanna be with you!' He kissed her lightly. 'You're so beautiful!' he whispered_

'_Troy. I wanna be with you to. But what about our family, they won't approve?'_

'_Then we'll keep it a secret from them. We'll hide it from everyone. It all make what we have even more special Ella.'_

_She nodded, clearly infatuated with every feature and every feeling that made Troy who he was. _

1 year on Troy is now 16 and Gabriella is 15. Nobody knows or suspects that they are together and that's exactly how they want to keep it. Due to the fact that everyone thinks they are just friend Troy and Gabriella stay over at each others houses all the time.

It's now Friday and the end of school. Troy is walking to Gabriella's locker so they can walk home together.

'Hey Babe!'

'Shit, Troy you scared me!'

'Sorry how can I make it up to you?'

'Oh I think you know!'

Both teenagers burst out laughing. Gabriella closes her locker and they set of home. They are both walking in a comfortable silence, each one absorbed in their own thoughts. Troy snaps out of it then turns to Gabriella. He watches her closely and frowns sensing that she's thinking about something important.

'What ya thinking about Ella?'

She looks at him shyly and slightly opens her mouth however she thinks it over in her again and decides to not say anything. Troy knows her by now so he makes a mental note to ask her what's up when they get to his house.

As they approach the Bolton residents Troy's mind begins to wonder what they're gonna get up to tonight. They both walk into the kitchen and are greeted by both their Mum's.

'Hey Mum! Um what are you doing here?'

'Hello to you to sweetie is it a crime for me to visit my best friend?'

Gabriella rolls her eyes. 'Whatever!'

Troy laughs he greets Mrs Montez then his Mum. They engage in a little conversation. Although Troy is eager to get Gabi upstairs he knows if he acts raring to go there parents will get suspicious.

'Anyhow sweetie, I've brought you some clothes so you don't need to run home and get some!'

'Thanks Mum. We're gonna go upstairs now.'

Troy's face lights up and he desperately tries to hide his growing smirk. They both walk up the stairs and into Troy's room as soon as they enter Gabriella pulls Troy into a kiss. He very happily kisses back. Troy playfully bites her tongue which makes her giggle. However they don't stop. Troy begins to attack her neck, which make her moan! He then stars to suck so he can leave his mark.

Gabriella attaches her lips back onto Troy's as they once again start there tongue battle. The two kids are very much lost in the moment until they hear the door knock. There Mums come into to ask them if they wanna come shopping with them. However they are met with two red faced children.

Lucille squints her face confused. 'What were you two doing?'

The two kids answer simultaneously. 'Nothing!'

'Hmm, okay anyways do you guys wanna come with us, were going to the mall?'

Troy answers for both of them. 'No, we're cool, will just hang out here!'

Maria says bye to Troy and tells Gabriella that she'll see her tomorrow. As the door was shut, a second later the front door was shut Troy looked at Gabriella.

'Oh shit that was close!'

'Tell me about, I was sure your Mum knew what we were doing.'

Gabriella giggled and Troy followed suit. As Troy smile subsided he stared deeply into Gabriella eyes and began caressing her face. She smiled and gently blushed. They often did this, no words were needed and they both knew it. Just loving glances, and gentle touches.

'I love you Ella. You're my Princess and I wanna be with you loving you for the rest of our life.'

Gabriella felt something she had never felt before. She felt loved and needed but in an extraordinary kind of way. To sum it up she felt like she was floating on cloud nine.

'Me too, Troy! Me to!

Troy sat back on his bed and leaned on his bed rest. He then pulled Gabriella on to his lap. She leant back and he wrapped his arms around her. They just lay there talking about everything and anything. Fate had never created such a strong connection between two people before.

About an hour later Troy got out of the bed to put on a DVD. He chose mean girls because he knew Gabriella loved the movie. When he returned back to the bed he once again pulled Gabriella on him. However this time when he put his arms around her he gently grazed her chest which sent shivers down her spine and made her concentration drop from movie to Troy.

Troy must have sensed something was wrong because he put the movie on pause and turned back to Gabriella. Before he could ask her what was wrong she crashed her lips onto his. He was shocked at first but then got into it. Gabriella made Troy lay down flat so she was on top of him.

She started to kiss down his neck, and then she slipped her hand inside his shirt and stared to rub his abs. She then removed his shirt and kissed him all over his chest. Troy flipped her over and began rubbing his hand inside her thigh. They'd never done anything like that before so it a new experience for both of them!

As Troy was about to slip his hand up Gabriella top they heard the front door open and shut and quickly pulled apart. They're lips were swollen and they were out of breath so they pretended to be a sleep, so there parents would come and check on them and not be suspicious.

Troy and Gabi pulled back the covers and got inside the bed! Gabi leaned into Troy and he wrapped both his arms around her.

Downstairs both sets of parents (lol couldn't phrase it differently) were very excited about the news that they had to tell their kids. After 5 minutes of incessant calling the parents went upstairs to see Troy and Gabriella fast 'asleep'. They were in awe at how cute their kids looked together but as brother and sister is how they viewed them.

'Aww look at how Troy always looking after Gabi, it's so sweet he's the older brother she never had!' Mrs Montez awed over the kids.

'I no it's so nice knowing that our kids although being of age and the opposite sex can have such a innocent, friendly, sibling like relationship.'

After speaking about Troy and Gabriella for so long, the two kids had to bite on their tongue so as to not give it away that they were awake. Troy had reached his limit and let out a strangled giggle in return Gabi started to laugh to and the kids were in hysterics. The adults were sceptical as to the fact of why Troy and Gabi were pretending to sleep.

'Very funny, Troy, Gabi!'

'Yes Mum it is funny.'

Troy replied back. After a look from his mother he dropped it then enquired as to the reason why their parents were in his room. Mr Montez broke the news to them.

'Well kids how does Spain for 2 weeks sound!'

'What??' Both kids say excited together

'Pack your suitcases kids we're off to Spain in 2 days.'

Troy and Gabi looked at each an then back at there parents. The parents explained to them that they got time off work because they felt it was time for a holiday to relax and forget their worries. There parents said that they were staying in a 5 hotel and they would have 3 rooms so that Troy and Gabi can share a room of their own.

After the parents exited Troy room He turned back to Gabi. He began to tickle her until she was crying was laughter.

'Ellaaaaa. Me. You. Spain. It's sounds perfect baby!' He stroked her hair and told her that she was the only girl in the world he would want to go away with. Gabriella smiled genuinely at Troy and told him this holiday would be something definitely to remember.


End file.
